


Smile

by yomigami



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: M/M, family issues 24/7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomigami/pseuds/yomigami
Summary: There is nothing more beautiful than the smile of someone you love.





	

Jin loves Ragna´s smile.

He loves it when it is a soft shape, the only glimmer of hope in his childhood world of darkness. He loves it when it is the only thing between him and the nefarious moon, whispering words of promise and protection. To hold on instinctively to Ragna´s shirt, admiring his face as he sleeps, is undoubtedly one of the most lovely experiences young Jin is willing to undertake.

He loves Ragna´s smile when it is reassuring, placating, when Jin bawls his eyes out at the prospect of his big brother leaving him alone for a few minutes. He loves it even as Ragna disappears down the hillside, waving goodbye with a bucket in his other hand. Of course, the moon is not so kind, so Jin knows that it will rise well before Ragna returns. He is willing to wait.

Jin loves Ragna’s smile when it is not real, when it is a recent ghost. He loves it when he thinks about it. He may not be able to capture all of its intricacies in the pleasured fog of his mind, but he still loves it. Children of God are supposed to be full of virtue, he thought. The nights spent touching himself in the full splendor of Ragna’s unwashed sheets are not so virtuous.

He loves Ragna’s smile when it is weak, when it is breaking down. He loves it when it’s faltering under burning fragments of wood and charred fragments of their old home. He loves Ragna’s smile when it tries to call him back, when it begs him not to leave him alone in pain, when it asks him why, why, why? Why did he do this? He hopes Ragna will understand someday how beautiful he truly is.

Jin loves Ragna’s smile when it is far away, when it’s nearly gone. He loves it when it’s spattered in blood, when it goes hand in hand with those painful retches that spit clumps of blood out onto Ragna’s chin. Jin holds Ragna’s hand in his, and smiles the best he can as his own blood drips onto his brother’s perfect, dying face. He hopes he can remember that face when he’s gone.

Jin loves Ragna’s smile.


End file.
